


Tales of the Scarlet Shawl

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Elves, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Ghost Sex, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Human, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Wearing Underwear, Orcs, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sister/Sister Incest, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witches, bar room sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: Join Simone, owner and bartender of the Scarlet Shawl Ladies' Pub, as she regales you with tales of the erotic, lustful, slutty, and shameless events she's witnessed in her bar.





	1. Intro: Grab a Seat!

It wasn't an easy job locating this particular tavern; usually only by tagging along with those who know the route can you get there. Though, by a stroke of luck, she managed to get directions from one of the regulars.

The trek itself seemed to take forever, crossing several blocks and through a few back alleys, but she finally made it. Nestled in a small alcove was a reinforced wooden door, the only identifying feature being a small neon sign above it:

The Scarlet Shawl

On the door itself was a small sign: 'Open 27-7. Rules: no fighting, no racism, if you aren't old enough to drink, you aren't getting in.'

A polite knock on the door and a small hatch opened. A pair of piercing grey eyes look out at her. 

"Hm, yer a new one." The voice was slightly deep, but obviously female. She quickly introduced herself and the latch closed, followed a few seconds later by the door opening.

Instantly, the scent of alcohol and sex hit her, sending a tingle through her crotch. It was hard not to blush when she saw who her greeter was: standing in front of her, and a good foot taller, was a muscled, dark red bunny anthro, sporting a pair of firm DD-cup breasts with vanilla white nipples, a bar piercing through both with connecting chain. wearing nothing but a pair of spandex shorts where she could see a bulge twice the size of her fist, the fabric tight enough to show off the contours of the impressive penis and testicles resting in it. The bunny no doubt caught her staring since she spoke up as she cupped herself, "Like what ya see?"

"Come on, Ira, no teasing the newbies." Another voice piped up from inside, making the bunny turn to reveal a lady at the bar, "Hey there. Name's Simone, bartender, proprietor, and owner of The Scarlet Shawl, what can I get you?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, i'm gonna be using this one to try and get myself back to speed. So if you have suggestions, let me know.


	2. Meeting Simone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. Some of these chapters might be short.
> 
>  

She fought the urge to squirm a little when the bunny winked at her as she walked by, stealing another glance at her junk. The bar itself looked big enough to house about fifty people comfortably, though it looked like there was almost twice that in here. The interior itself was fairly well lit with a few industrial lights, revealing the walls decorated with various odds and ends, along with several lewd posters of women posing, showing off their large breasts, asses, and pussies, some were grabbing theirs or another woman's crotch, or fingering/jerking off themselves or another. There was a statue of a well-endowed woman licking her lips, bent over and spreading her ass cheeks apart. 

The music, what she could catch, seemed to be sounds of a woman masturbating to a rock guitar.

The patrons were quite the motley group, consisting of anthros, humans, elves, orcs, and a few succubi, and all of them were female, and in various states of undress. A few elves laughed as their friend drunkenly tried to ride the statue. A succubi was bent over the pool table moaning as she masturbated with a pool cue. In the corner, twin orcs, as tall as Ira and almost as muscled, were double-teaming a buxon, silver-skinned woman while a handful of others watched and pleasured themselves or each other. She couldn't help but blush as a few of the occupants eyed her eagerly and made more than a few gestures to indicate what they'd like to do with her...or have her do to them. She also felt the need to quickly adjust the now throbbing bulge in her own pants.

"Heh, if you need to give it some room, go ahead and unzip." A voice spoke up from nearby. She turned to see Simone sitting at the bar, sipping a drink. It was also where she got a good look at the woman. She had on nothing but a chain collar, thong, and high-heels. She had to admit, the woman was hot: her hair was coal black with dark blue eyes, button nose, and full lips with purple lipstick.

However, she couldn't tell if the woman was human, elf, or a combo with something added in...her ears were pointed, and considerably longer then the regular length. One had at least a dozen studs and a few rook piercings. The other had rings, connected with small chains, running from the base to the tip. She also had an elaborate, rune-like tatoo around her right eye and cheek, while she had a stud on her left brow. 

Her skin was a light cream color, with a hint of tan that let her other tattoos stand out. Her eyes trailed down to the voluptuous D-cup breasts, the plump mounds topped with creamy pink nipples. Both were decorated with two bar piercings and similar tattoos encircling the areolas.

She had to fight down the desire to see how those little nubs tasted. Simone definitely kept herself in shape; her breasts rested above a flat belly, complete with a ring in the navel, and pair of curvy hips and thighs. And last but not least, the light blue thong that housed a bulge rivaling Ira's. Her eyes lingered on it for a moment, the way Simone sat gave her the perfect view of the futa's plump little pussy, the material barely covering the slit, as well as her tight, puckered asshole.

 She caught hersef licking her lips as she watched Simone gently carress herself before standing up and start towards her. By the time she realize it, Simone was right in front of her...

And undoing her pants. She gasped when she felt the woman pull her out, followed by an impressed whistle.

"Damn, girl!" Simone purred, "You're packing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys. Time for the suggestion box, what do you wanna see next?


	4. A Warm Welcome

"Um..th-thanks...?" She squeaked, trying to ignore how hard she was getting at Simone's touch. The way the woman's fingers caressed her balls showed she was definitely experienced at this.

Simone smiled, "Oh my, is this the first time you've been touched by another woman?" She wrapped her hand around the hardening shaft, barely making it all the way around.

"Y...yes..." She whimpered, biting her lip in embarrassment when she reflexively thrusted into Simone's grip.

"Come now, no need to be embarrassed, sweetie." Simone said, closing the gap between them and whispering, "Tell me, you ever jerked one off?"

"Huh??" She squeaked, cheeks turning red and cock reaching its full twelve inches.

Simone gently stroked her, "Don't tell me you've never had some private time to imagine some hot bitch riding this thing?"

She looked down, 'N-No...I have to help look after my grandmother...and she keeps telling me I should be ashamed to have this. She's demanded I get it removed more than once."

Simone frowned, "Do you like your grandma?"

"Not really. I hate being in the same room with her after she called me a freak for saying I liked girls."

"Then you won't mind it when I say your granny's a bitch." Simone gave her a friendly pat on the cheek, "What's your name?"

"K-Kenni...I..I just turned twenty-one, and heard about this place from a friend on mine."

Simone brightened instantly, "Really? Well then, I believe this calls for something special." She led Kenni over to one of the empty tables and pulled a chair out, "Have a seat." Once the girl looked comfortable, she gave a whistle, "Oh, Tamtam!"

Within seconds, a ball of fluff came bounding up to them, stopping to reveal a busty, and very nude, anthro squirrel girl. "You called, Boss?" She chirped excitedly, her large c-cup breasts bouncing with each move, a nipple ring noticeable on one.

Kenni watched as Simone leaned in to whisper something to the squirrel girl, gesturing to her as she did. She had to admit, this 'Tamtam' was kinda sexy, though she'd never really been around too many anthros in her life. Her cock twitched a little when she licked her lips and sauntered over to her.

"Tamtam here's gonna make you feel right at home.' Simone chuckled as Kenni was promptly straddled, "Enjoy."

"Hi, I'm Tamtam, and I'm gonna be your first taste of pussy."

"M-my first--" Kenni cut herself off with a moan as the anthro began to grind against her.

 

 


	5. Introductions

Though she didn't quite look it, Tamtam proved she was quite experienced while she ground against Kenni's crotch, getting a series of moans and squeaks as the squirrel girl's pussy slid along her shaft.

"Don't be afraid to touch if you want." Simone said, massaging herself through her thong as she watched, "She loves having her tits and asshole played with."

 "R-really?" Kenni managed to get out, her gaze settling on the pale pink nipples bouncing in front of her. She was still too shy to say anything, but they did look pretty suckable. Tentatively, she leaned forward and gave one an experimental lick, making the squirrel girl jump a little.

"That tickles!" Tamtam squeaked, giggling a bit, "Do it again!"

Feeling a little bolder at the positive response, she licked again, with a bit more force before wrapping her lips around the nub. 

"Mm..yeah..." Tamtam purred, grinding against her cock harder in response. "Boss...I think she's-ooh!" She chirped when Kenni gave her nipple ring an experimental pull, making her pussy quiver.

Simone licked her lips and gave her own balls a squeeze, "Mmm...you just found our little Tam's weak point. Give it another pull."

Kenni complied, getting a squeak of pleasure of Tamtam. This spurred her on to gently sucking the nipple in her mouth, her tongue sliding across the nub.

"Ahh..." Tamtam's head leaned back and she pressed her breasts into Kenni's face and hand, "C-can she fuck me now, Boss??"

"Don't see why not." Simone moaned as she pleasured herself, pinching one of her nipples with her free hand. "Heh...while you're getting aquainted, let me introduce you to some of the regulars. You've met Ida already." She gestured to the rabbit girl.

Ida was currently leaning against a wall, one hand behind her head, the other busy fingering the ass of a what looked like an elf with pale red skin and dark purple spots running up her inner thighs and back. She also had four arms. One was squeezing and kneading one of Ida's breasts while she was sucking the other. Another hand was around her waist with the third having a firm grip on the bunny's ballsack. The fouth arm was playing with one of her own breasts while she was grinding her pussy on Ida's thigh.

"She's my bouncer...and wife. We have a fairly open relationship." Simone responded to the look Kenni gave her. "Having fun, Baby?"

"Yeah, gotta hand it to this horny bitch, she's tried almost everything she could think of, but I haven't let her get me hard yet. Asshole's nice and tight, though." She slipped her finger deeper into the woman's anus, making her moan and squeeze Ida's balls harder. "Mm...good with her hands too."

"Ida's mom taught her how to control her erections; she can get hard at will now. Simone's the only who can make it stiff regularly, though."

"oh...haaa!" Kenni gasped as Tamtam impaled herself on her cock.

"MMM! Fuck...her cock's almost as big as yours, Boss!" She squeaked, grabbing Kenni's shoulders to steady herself unto her crotch settled down.

"Nice. Maybe I'll take a ride when you're done." Simone pointed to the succubus with the pool cue still in her mound, "That's Selvera, one of our regulars, and an exhibitionist. She can't cum unless someone else is watching." A loud cry of pleasure erupted from the succubus as the cue fell to the ground, covered in her juices amidst a round of applause. "See?" She chuckled, watching Tamtam start bouncing in Kenni's lap, the new girl still eagerly suckling the squirrel girl's tit. "Those..." She looked over at the elf stiff trying to mount the statue. "Are Letta and her sisters. They are absolute sluts and will fuck anything that gives permission, even each other. Trust me, just pull your cock out and it'll be in a pussy, ass, or mouth of theirs' in ten seconds. Or one or more of theirs in yours if you want it."

Kenni tried to pay attention, honest, but Tamtam was so tight she found herself thrusting up to meet her with a slap of flesh. Plus the tit in her mouth was like candy and her moans and chirps just encouraged her.

"Those two..." Selene pointed to the two orcs, "Are Freya and her sister, Helga. They have a fondness for doubleteaming...when they aren't sucking each others dicks, at least. They can be kind of standoffish at times, but they're ok girls. And they LOVE being watched." She smiled as a busty skunk girl, a head shorter than Tamtam bounced up and kissed her. "And THIS adorable little fluffball is one of my favorites! Meet Charlie!"

"Hi!" The skunk chirped, purring as Selene kneaded her breasts, fingers sinking a little into the soft flesh. "Ooh, is she new to the bar, Tamtam?"

"Yep!" Tamtam managed to say inbetween thrusts. "This is Kenni. It's...h-harder...her first time coming here!"

"Neat! Think she likes anal?"

Kenni, however, didn't get a chance to answer as her climax hit, caking her cry out into Tamtam's cleavage as she blew her load in the girl, with Tamtam following shortly.

"Heh, Charlie loves getting her cute little ass fucked...long and hard." Selene gave the skunkette's rear a squeeze, making her giggle. "I have a feeling you and her are going to get along just fine, as well as the other. Charlie, Tamtam, why don't you two help her mingle once she's finished cumming?"

"Ok, Boss/Selene!" The two anthros responded in unison

"Wow...you look like she banged you good, Tam."

"Damn right!" Tamtan replied. "If you ask once she can think straight, maybe she'll let you ride her after we show her around." 

 

 

 


End file.
